Kamen Rider ORBS
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: When evil awakens, the warrior awakens as well, join the Hinamizawa Gaming Club as they help their friend/brother/crush to fight the demons who wanted become full revived from their seal. A young boy who use the power to defeating them will stop no matter what. ORBS! Note; originally belongs to KRC and TFP.


**Kamen Rider Orbs**

* * *

A pair of shady figures stood in front of the Saiguden (Ritual Equipment Temple) of the Furude Shrine. One of them had a pair of bolt cutters and with them they broke the lock in front of the shrine. It was really no secret that the Furudes, as one of the founding families of Hinamizawa, had a collection of odds and ends from over the centuries. The pair of figures merely decided that since the only Furude was a little girl, she would have no need for any of the antiques which were cluttering up her temple home so they would relieve her of them. If they made a profit in the process, then everyone went home happy.

Shady Figure A spoke, "Hey, let's go."

Shady Figure B replied, "Are you sure? I heard it was cursed."

A scoffed, "Oh, just relax! This place is a treasure trove!"

"So is the Sonozaki Place."

"Yeah, but it's got too much security!" A opened the doors and entered.

"At least it wasn't so creepy," B whimpered as he went after his partner. They used their flashlights and B grimaced as he saw all the ancient torture devices. He could already imagine being forced to experience them. Oh, the Furude girl wouldn't do that, but the Sonozaki woman who practically ran the whole damn village sure would. Of course, all A could see was the amount of cash he would get for selling the items.

"Boy, we could sell these to collectors and make a fortune!" A grinned greedily. "Now, hurry up!"

B nodded and started to look at the stuff. He heard a yelp. "Huh?"

A had cut himself on a scythe. "Damn it!" He was bleeding. The sound of the blood dripping to the floor echoed through the room in a way that B did not like in the least. This was how every horror movie he had ever seen had started.

"You okay?" B inquired with concern.

"It's just a scratch!" A insisted. "Now, hurry up!"

B nodded and looked around, trying to figure out just what he would have the least chance of getting cursed by if he stole it. Deciding on something small which caught his eye, he stepped closer to it. Getting closer, his foot stepped on something which was near the scary Oyashiro-sama statue, sinking into the floor from his body weight. All of a sudden, the statue slid to the left, causing the two thieves to jump back in surprise.

"Hey, what's this?" A went to check and found a hidden passageway where the statue had been. There was a flight of steps leading down it. "Jackpot!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" B asked as he watched A go down the steps. "Hey, wait up!"

The two went down. B shivered, "This is not good…"

A told him, "Suck it up! There might be more treasure down here."

The two of them soon found themselves in a huge chamber. In the very centre were five coffins with chains and sacred talismans wrapped around them. The coffins pointed in five different positions and the chains that bound them were connected to a rectangular piece of stone. What caught the thieves' attention were the orbs within the stone. They looked valuable!

A grinned and put his hand on the orb-mounted stone. The hand was still bleeding and so some of his blood stained it. Snorting in annoyance, A started heading for his partner, not even noticing that his blood was sinking into the chains like water into a sponge.

"Gimme the bolt cutters!" he ordered. He was going to cut the chains and grab the stone.

B hesitantly handed his partner the bolt cutters. However, just as A was about to free the bounty, the chains began to rattle and the coffins started to shake. "What the F-?"

**BOOM!**

The coffins then shattered right open! The two thieves were thrown back by the force of the explosion. The coffins had all shattered like fragile stone, spilling out millions of what looked like regular black coins made of an odd metal. At first A thought he had struck pay dirt with a hidden fortune, but B got a bad feeling when he spotted green, red, white, and blue lights glittering inside the mass of black coins.

To A's sudden shock and B's mounting horror, the shining coins suddenly erupted into a hurricane of black coins which sent the pair of thieves flying back. The storm of coins continued until the four groups of colored coins fused into masses of humanoid figures shrouded in darkness.

The four humanoids of coin then started to walk away from their coffins and their prison, walking up the stairs towards freedom. They hadn't realized that they had left something behind. Several coins that remained were pulled together to form something similar to a hand. The hand made of coins soon followed after the others, crawling up the steps like some kind of five-legged spider.

* * *

Hanyuu had sensed something wrong as her eyes swung wide open. Sitting up with a start, she shook Rika awake. "Rika, big trouble! Big trouble!" the horned girl panicked.

"Um…" Rika grumbled, her eyes slowly opening. "What is it, Hanyuu?" Satoko was snoring. She was a deep sleeper.

"Something happened at the Saiguden!" Hanyuu answered. "Hurry!"

Rika knew better than to question Hanyuu so the two girls got up and rushed out of their house, straight towards the Saiguden. There they found the padlock had been broken and the door was ajar. The two carefully entered and saw that the Oyashiro-sama had been moved, revealing a hidden passage. The two looked down and saw the stairs. Silently sharing an agreement, the two young girls went down the stairs to check what it was. Fortunately, Rika had the foresight to carry a flashlight to light the way.

What they found was a mess! There was rubble and broken chains on the floor. They also spotted two unconscious men (the thieves) lying in the corner.

"What happened here?" Rika asked, gaping.

Hanyuu picked up the rectangular stone, but the slots were empty. "This is bad…"

"Hanyuu!" Rika called and opened her hands to show the three orbs.

"Rika, the seal's been broken!" Hanyuu panicked. "Au! Au! Au!"

"Seal? What seal?" Rika demanded.

Hanyuu would explain soon enough, but first they needed to call the police. The two thieves didn't look like they would get anywhere fast in their state. After making the call, the police came and picked up the two thieves. They were injured, so an ambulance had also accompanied the police.

* * *

Oryo Sonozaki was what one could call a hard woman. Despite her advanced age, she was still as shrewd and hard as she was in her prime. She led the Sonozaki family with an iron fist and fully intended her granddaughter Mion to do the same when leadership came to her. That was why she forced Mion to go through the same trials and tests she herself had gone through. Normally leadership would have gone to her daughter Akane, but after she went and married that yakuza man, Oryo didn't care so much what her daughter did beyond bearing children. Of course, his contacts in the Yakuza did come in handy from time to time. A Sonozaki always did turn anything in front of them into an advantage somehow.

Despite her harshness and determination to lead her family, Oyro had a penchant for being trapped in the past. She often thought of all the history the Sonozaki family had and drilled it into her relatives so they would know it back and forth just like she did. She wanted to do her ancestors proud and often kept doing Sonozaki family traditions just like they would have been done back when the village was first founded. Trials which were acceptable back then to a samurai family were definitely not acceptable in this day and age but Oryo didn't much care for what outsiders or people not of ancient families like hers thought. Her family didn't become as powerful as it was by playing to the whims of others.

During this day, the elderly Sonozaki was looking over paperwork about current issues in the village. The recent break-in at the Furude shrine was of some concern, but Rika-chama reported that nothing was taken and the thieves, who had apparently injured themselves on some of the equipment due to bad lighting, had been hauled away by the police. They expected to make a full, but lengthy, recovery.

"Hmph," the old woman snorted, looking over what her men had reported. "Rika-chama is being too soft. Her family's artifacts are meant to be used, not gather dust. If she just followed my example she wouldn't have to worry about thieves again!"

It was times like this she truly regretted not adopting the shrine girl when she had the chance. Rika was still young and there was no one left to teach her what she needed to know as part of the founding families of Hinamizawa. Oryo would have done just that since the girl needed someone to teach her, but Rika insisted that she would be fine living with that Hanyuu girl and Satoko. Since Rika was the head of the Furude, they had to obey her. Of course, Oryo didn't like it, but then again, she didn't like much.

Tossing the paper to the side, she looked over more of her paperwork. Well, if Rika-chama wanted to be soft, it would be up to the Sonozaki head to instill discipline like a member of the founding families should. She'd find out who these thieves were and teach them proper punishment for their crimes.

Discretely of course.

"Heh, heh, heh," a voice suddenly chuckled as if listening to her thoughts. "So this is what the Sonozaki is reduced to? A bitter old lady who spreads pain and suffering to all who cross her eh? My, I wonder what that carefree samurai named Sonozaki would say if he saw how cruel and twisted his descendants have become."

Oryo spun around, demanding, "Who's there! Show yourself!"

"Trying to be strong in your old age, old woman? Really, it's pathetic," the voice mocked. When the figure revealed itself, Oryo's eyes widened as she froze. The figure grinned as it approached her. "Don't die on me yet, old woman. I still have use for you."

* * *

Onifaguchi swamp wasn't a place that was liked by the locals of Hinamizawa. It had a reputation for the home grounds of demons even though their history kept saying that the founders of their village had defeated all of the demons. Not many people would brave going through it in the day and at night no one would go near it. They did not want to end up being cursed by the vengeful demons which the village founders had beaten.

If only distance from the swamp would keep them safe from what was now in it. For in the very centre of the swamp, in the darkest core where the ground was as mud and twisted and gnarled plants grew in all directions, three dark beings were getting their bearings straight.

The first was a blue-green humanoid reptile with its head was a chameleon with the tail making like a ponytail, its chest and torso was reptilian, its forearms were reptilian too with long fingers, on its back was a tail sticking out and its legs were gray.

The second was a brown-orange bulky figure with a head of a warthog with a ring on its nose and a scar on its right eye, its torso and arms are gray and on its knee to foot seems to be fury with rabbit foot.

The last of the trio was a green humanoid insect with a dragonfly's head with the tail sticking out like a ponytail like the first figure, its torso is gray like the second figure but its arms resemble as a centipede with shoulder armor and its legs are gray.

"Okorb, Ryabis," The reptile monster spoke. "Where did Ikasuzki and Gnol run off to now?"

"Something about wanting to check up on the Sonozakis, Yugping," The warthog headed monster, Okkayb, answered, cracking his knuckles.

"A sentiment I agree with in regards to the Furudes," The insect creature Uyries added. "As for Gnol, I haven't seen him since we woke up. Maybe he's still pulling himself back together in that shrine or something."

Yugping nodded. They did kind of leave Gnol behind. If he wanted to join them, then he would once he managed to reconfigure his entire body. He wondered what Ukazus was going to do with the Sonozakis.

They were all revived, but something was missing. Yes, their full power. After being sealed for so long and escaped they had lost something that was considerable their powers. The mortals had defeated them but were unable to destroy them so they were sealed away and thus they now had only a fraction of their original power. It would not do. They needed their full power to complete their revival.

* * *

A red humanoid bird was holding Oryo up by her clothing, dark amusement in its eyes. Its head was an owl with a slightly big feather sticking out of its forehead, its chest was feathery, feathery shoulder armor, red forearms with tiny wings sticking out in each side and its hands were talons, and its legs were gray.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit," Ikasuzki snickered as he hefted Oryo up by her front before running a finger down her forehead. The old lady's body stiffened as what appeared to be a coin slot appeared in the middle of her forehead, making it feel like an actual hole appeared in her skull.

Still amused, the bird-like demon produced what appeared to be a thick black coin which was blank on one side and had the image of an owl carved on the other side. Bringing the coin to the old woman's head, he popped it inside of the slot before dropping the elderly Sonozaki to the ground.

Oryo sputtered at the rough treatment, but that quickly changed when a black void opened up in her chest. To her mounting horror, she watched as well as felt some kind of creature emerge from the void. It was human-sized and seemed to be nothing but skin and bones, like a zombie or something but without any kind of features to call it male or female. Its face was skull like with no lips and merely sunken spots to act as eyes.

"Sonozaki…treasure," the creature moaned. Stepping out of Oryo's body, it stumbled over towards one of the antiques which the old woman kept in her office. Mixed emotions of revulsion, anger, and fear spread through her as she watched it move like an animated corpse. The bird monster only watched in amusement as the zombie managed to reach one of the Sonozaki family katanas which had been collected by the more prominent members over the centuries.

"Watch this," the bird monster laughed.

Oryo watched as the zombie snatched up the sword and brought it to its face before to her abject horror, opened a maw filled with purple light before actually biting the handle of the sword clean off!

"NO!" the elderly woman screamed, but it was no good. The zombie merely continued to eat the sword, sheathe, blade, guard and all. If anything, it seemed to become more animated as it ate more of the sword.

"You should find what you want all over the estate," the bird monster laughed. "Eat until you drop and then go start harvesting sin. You know what to do."

"Yes…sir," the zombie nodded while reaching for the antique stand which the sword had been mounted on.

* * *

A right forearm was floating in the air. It seemed off that nobody had noticed its presence but then again this forearm was good at what it did, stealth. However, the forearm had other things to be concerned about, mainly its lack of a body. It seemed to have dragon-like skin which was black with gold ridges with a pair of green stones embedded on the wrist. The palm was black with a gold orb in the centre of the palm, decorated with white, blue, green, and red on the compass points. All in all, it was something not many people would be able to miss, but somehow they did anyway.

"Damn it," the forearm, named Gnol, grumbled. If he continued to travel like this he would waste energy. Somehow, he needed to find a body nobody was using. Nothing dead. That was disgusting. No, he needed an unconscious human body as a host.

"Now, where can I find it," Gnol spoke to himself. He then used his senses. "Ah, yes…"

Gnol cut through the air, heading in a definite direction rather than just flying aimlessly. It didn't take him long to come across Dr. Irie's clinic. Eyeing the building for a moment, the disembodied arm flew around to the back of the building, finding the back door. He tried the handle, but found it locked. It didn't really matter to the Darkloid arm since a sharp twist of the handle later, the entire locking mechanism broke off, allowing the door to swing open.

Slipping inside, Gnol seemed to be almost tasting the air with his fingers. Snickering softly, he began to head to the lower levels of the clinic, finding the hidden ward filled with the unfortunate victims of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"Ahh, so Master's little pet project bore fruit eh?" Gnol snickered, recognizing the taint on the comatose humans from long ago. "Well, all the better for me!" Snickering, the arm began hovering through the rows of comatose people, looking for a body to use.

"Too old…too ugly…to skinny…don't want a female body…too fat…" the Darkloid muttered as it passed over several bodies. Looking to one in particular, he found the body of a teenage boy lying in one of the beds. The boy's chart named him Satoshi, but Gnol wasn't paying attention to that little detail.

Gnol looked down at Satoshi and thought, '_Hm, I can use this body. It's not like he's using it at the moment._' Putting himself down upon Satoshi's right arm, he began to fuse with it. He could already feel himself becoming one. '_OK, let's do this!_'

Satoshi's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. He then removed the breathing mask from his face and removed the IV from his arm. He looked about. Actually, it was Gnol in control.

As Gnol made Satoshi's body stand up, he could feel something was off. Something was in the body that he hadn't sensed before. Something that was tearing control from him! "Huh?" He then yelped as he was forcefully ejected from Satoshi's body and thrown against the wall. "OW!"

Satoshi blinked. "Huh?" He looked at himself. "What happened? I'm awake?" The last thing he remembered was a bunch of people jumping him during the last summer festival and something being stuck in his arm. Looking at himself, he figured he was in Dr. Irie's clinic or a hospital. A shuffling noise caught his attention from the gown he was in. Thinking a nurse was approaching so he could get some answered, Satoshi instead found himself staring at a floating arm.

"That hurt, you know…"

"ARGH!" Satoshi screamed as he bolted out of the room. Muscles which hadn't been strenuously used for at least a year suddenly got into perfect working order as adrenaline brought out by fear gave it a kick start. Satoshi was already at the door to the ward by the time his flight registered with the arm.

"Hey, get back here!" Gnol gave chase. "Come back here with that body! Oi!"

Satoshi ran up the stairs, running at full speed! He had to get away from that…thing!

* * *

It was after school at the Hinamizawa School. Rika and Hanyuu still seemed oddly troubled and their friends looked at the two in worry. Word travelled fast in the small village. It wasn't long until people could be heard gossiping about what had occurred, despite not knowing the full detail of the things which had occurred.

Of course, there was other news to be discussed at the table among the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. They would've started playing right now, but there were things to talk about.

"Hey, you know my grandmother, right?" spoke Mion.

"Grouchy old woman?" Keiichi spoke. "Yeah, we all do. What's up, Mion?"

"Well, this morning, we found her in her room and she looked terrified of something," Mion answered. She had never seen her grandmother looked so scared before. "I mean she was spooked. It's a miracle she hadn't died right there."

What Mion didn't mention out of respect for her family was that any and all antiques which had been found in the house were missing. Well, she would have mentioned it but one of the last commands her grandmother made was to keep quiet about their missing property. For fear of giving the woman a heart attack, Mion decided to not mention to the missing items. She was sorely tempted to ignore the order out of spite of her grandmother, but her mother's silently begging face made all the difference in that regard.

"It goes to show that the hag has a strong heart," said Shion in an almost uncaring tone. Those that knew her history with the woman wouldn't begrudge her less than caring attitude when it came to her grandmother.

"Right now she's at the Irie Clinic," said Mion. "We would've sent her to a hospital but you know how she is. She won't ever leave the village."

"How bad is she?" Rena asked.

"Well, Dr. Irie said she'd be alright as soon as she gets some rest. He did give her some meds to calm her down," said Mion. "She was mumbling something, though. Something about demons."

Hanyuu and Rika looked up at her, fearing that they knew all too well what had occurred. Rena just hoped the old lady would be okay even though she wasn't very nice while Keiichi just figured the old lady had finally reached the verge of cracking. He was about to make such a sarcastic remark when suddenly, Satoko screamed. Shion was at the girl's side in an instant as the tiny blonde stumbled away from the window she had been glancing out of.

"Satoko, what is it?" Shion asked. Satoko pointed shakily towards the window.

"Nii-nii!" the blonde girl cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the well that was located in the Sonozaki Estate, something was stirring. Stuck deep inside and against the inner wall of the well was some sort of cocoon. It was wrapped in dark material that allowed it to stick. The cocoon started to shake about.

It was time.

* * *

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Satoshi shouted at the arm that was still following him.

"No way, boy!" Gnol shouted. "I need that body and you weren't using it!"

"I'm using it now!" Satoshi argued.

"Then I'll just have to knock you out and take over!" Gnol made a fist and lunged for Satoshi's head.

**WHAM!**

A baseball bat slammed into Gnol and he was sent flying by the hit, screaming his…um…hand off.

Satoshi panted, bent over with his hands to his knees. "Thanks…" he gasped. He looked up and saw Keiichi. Then, he was suddenly tackled by a blonde and a greenette.

"Satoshi-kun!" Shion cried.

"Nii-nii, you're back!" Satoko cried as well. Both girls' eyes were streaming with tears.

Rika smiled but Hanyuu looked up to where the arm had fallen. It had fallen in a nearby tree.

"Damn it…" Gnol cursed as he freed himself from the foliage. He then flew straight for Satoshi. "Come here, you!"

Then a butterfly net fell on top of Gnol, trapping him. Rena and Mion were on the net in a flash, tying it shut so the offending limb wouldn't be able to escape and try to hurt their friend again.

"Hey, let me out of here!" Gnol shouted, squirming in the net. "Let me go, you stupid humans!"

* * *

Deep within the well, the cocoon broke apart. Now, it was time to feed.

* * *

The Gaming Club was now back inside the classroom, sitting in a circle around the room Satoko and Shion hadn't let go of Satoshi's arms the entire time as he sat between them. Mion and Rena just couldn't believe he was back. It was like a dream.

"You went missing!" Rena shouted. "You just suddenly went missing a year ago!"

"Really?" Satoshi blinked. Had he been gone that long?

"Actually, I can pretty much explain," said Shion. So, she decided to tell them how she found out about Satoshi. He'd been in a coma in the Irie Clinic's basement, sedated because of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. "I wanted to tell you guys about it, but I just didn't know how." She apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Shion-san!" said Satoko, smiling at her surrogate big sister. "We got Nii-nii back! That's what's important!"

Shion smiled back at Satoko. Satoshi smiled too, glad that Shion had been taking care of Satoko.

"I must've missed a lot," said Satoshi. "I don't think we've been introduced," Satoshi said to Keiichi.

"Keiichi Maebara," Keiichi introduced. "I've been told a lot about you."

"Yes, you were the one who saved me from that…thing," said Satoshi as he gestured towards the cage which now held the strange disembodied arm. They had found the cage in the school storage room. Quite a convenient find.

"I demand you release me, you stupid children!" Gnol shouted. "I am the great General Gnol Gnauh!"

Hanyuu cocked an eyebrow. Gnol Gnauh? Where had she heard that before? Rika nudged her with her elbow. "Oh, and I'm Hanyuu Furude, Rika's cousin," the horned girl with light purple hair introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanyuu," Satoshi smiled.

"Hey, didn't you hear me!" Gnol rattled the cage. "I said release me!"

"Not until you answer some questions!" said Mion, snapping at the offending limb. She had gone from 'Happy Mion' into 'Club leader Mion' so fast that it almost made the club's heads spin. "What are you and why were you chasing Satoshi-kun?"

"Satoshi, huh? Is that his name?" Gnol remarked, ignoring Mion completely. Shaking his…hand, he turned back to the angry greenette. "Well, that boy is my property."

"Since when?" Satoshi argued. He didn't miss how Satoko whimpered and clutched his arm tighter at the arm's announcement. No doubt she was afraid that someone was going to try and take away her Nii-nii again.

"Since I was the one who woke you up!" Gnol countered.

"You woke him up?" Shion asked.

"Yes, that's right. However, I didn't expect him to wake up. I was only going to use him for a body." The cage was then lifted and Gnol backed away in terror as Shion glared at him, somehow having dashed across the room in the blink of an eye to grab the cage. "What are you-ARGH!" Shion shook the cage back and forth in anger. "St-st-st-stop sh-sh-sh-shaking m-m-m-me!"

"You were gonna use my Satoshi-kun as some meat puppet!" Mion managed to pull Shion away as Satoko took the cage away from Mion's sister's hands. As much as the concept of the arm using her friend as property pissed her off like it did her sister, Mion still had some questions for the strange creature.

Gnol sighed in relief, which was a miracle since he was just a forearm and thus had no mouth or nose to make such a sound. Then again, by that logic, he shouldn't be talking at all.

"So, like Mion said, what are you?" Keiichi asked.

"And can I bring you home?" Rena asked as well. All eyes were on her. "What? He's cute?"

"Cute?" Gnol 'sweatdropped' at being called 'cute'. "My dear, I am anything but cute. I am the fearsome General Gnol Gnauh of the Five Darkloid Generals."

"General?" everyone but Hanyuu repeated.

"Darkloid!" Hanyuu gasped.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked.

"He's…he's one of those…things!" Hanyuu pointed an accusing finger at Gnol. "He's one of those things that escaped!"

"Hanyuu-chan, what are you talking about?" asked Keiichi.

"He was one of those demons sealed under the Saiguden!"

* * *

The creature could smell it in the air. Sin. It could smell the Sin in the air, leading it towards its quarry.

* * *

"So, it's been centuries, has it?" Gnol realized. It made sense. Everything looked different from how it'd been.

"So, you're telling me that arm used to be one of those demons the village founders fought and sealed?" Keiichi gestured with his thumb.

"Yes," Hanyuu confirmed.

"So, how come it's just an arm?" Keiichi asked.

Hanyuu didn't know how to answer.

"It's because…" Gnol began.

All of a sudden, the wall exploded. The boys screamed as the girls shrieked.

Approaching from the new hole was a rather ghoulish creature. It was donned in black armor which seemed to have bird legs dangling from the collar like a twisted necklace. Its shoulders had brown and black feathers sticking up like a fashion accessory while its arms were long and decorated with long feather-like blades and ended in clawed hands. Its legs were dressed up in what seemed like traditional samurai armour, but the joints had more brown feathers sticking out from them. Its head was apparently covered with an overgrown owl skull with two large white eyes visible behind the eye sockets. The beak of the skill hid a fanged maw behind its surface.

It looked about the room and spotted the cage within Satoko's grasp. It had found what it was looking for. It then stalked towards Satoko, determined to take Gnol by force if necessary. However, the rest of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club saw this as an act of hostility towards one of their own and those who had weapons pulled them out. Keiichi and Satoshi were armed with baseball bats, Shion had her tazer and Rena (somehow) had gotten hold of her favorite cleaver.

"Stay away from my sister!" Satoshi shouted as he charge and swung. The bat made contact but the Darkghoul just stared in annoyance at him before sending him flying with a punch, knocking him into several desks.

"Nii-nii!" Satoko cried.

"Oi!" Gnol shouted. "What the hell are you doing with my property!" He slammed against the door of the cage and broke free. Curling his fingers into a fist, he flew at the Darkghoul and slammed into its face. The Darkghoul was sent staggering back by the missile-like punch. A punch to the back of its skull forced it to its knees. "That's right, you stupid bird! Bow down to Gnol-sama!"

Gnol was a possessive sort of Darkloid. This was mainly because whenever he claimed something as his property, be it a person, animal or object, he would never let it go. He also took care of his property with a passion. Right now, he was defending Satoshi for that very purpose. He woke the boy up! He was his property!

The Darkghoul hissed and grabbed Gnol in its claws. "Um…" Gnol sweatdropped. "Hey, humans! A little help here!"

"Hyah!" Shion cried out, jabbing her taser into the monster's back. Electricity sparked off the beast's hide, but it didn't seem to notice. Instead, it glared at the Sonozaki twin and backhanded her. Her cry of pain heralded her trip across the room where she crashed into Keiichi.

"Shii-chan!" Rena cried before she glared at the offending Owl Darkghoul. "You are so uncute!" was her battle cry before she slashed at the monster. Once again, the monster didn't seem to notice her before it caught her cleaver and used its superior strength to throw it and her at Mion, knocking the pair of them to the ground with a painful thud.

Satoko had helped her brother up, whimpering in fear the whole time. Satoshi, however, had seen and heard what Gnol had done for him. Even Hanyuu had seen the act. She frowned. Despite her dislike for Darkloids they could not let Gnol die. He had answers to their questions.

She found her backpack and dug her hands inside, looking for something. She found it. Looking around, she spotted Satoshi who was the closest. Keiichi, Rena, Mion and Shion had already been incapacitated by the creature. The choice was obvious. "No time like the present!" she said to herself as she dashed towards Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" Hanyuu called, drawing the older blonde's attention. She put the rectangular piece of stone on Satoshi's waist and then it shattered, replaced by a more hi-tech looking device. It was a black rectangular buckle with three circular slots on the front, secured to his waist by a silver belt strap.

"What is this?" Satoshi asked his new friend.

"The one thing that can beat it," said Hanyuu as she opened her palm and revealed three crystal orbs. One orb had the Kanji for Courage, the second orb had the Kanji for Wisdom and the final orb had the Kanji for Power. "Put these in the slots of the belt."

Satoshi followed her instructions and filled the slots with the orbs. They all glowed after being installed into their new home. Hanyuu then removed a circular device attached to the right side of the belt and handed it to Satoshi. "Here, hold this over the orbs."

Satoshi took it and then ran the circular device over the orb-filled buckle.

"**YUUKI-CHIKARA-CHIE!**" the belt announced once it was scanned.

It translated to: Courage, Power and Wisdom.

"**YUKACHI! YUKACHI! YUKACHIE!**" Multiple orbs of energy danced around Satoshi as the belt sing before colliding with his body. In a flash of light, a new figure took Satoshi's place.

He was clad in a black bodysuit. The boots that reached up to his knees were black with blue trim and the gauntlets that covered his forearms were red with black tiger stripes. The same could be said about the armor covering his shoulders and the torso armor also sported the same red and black tiger-print pattern. On his chest was a circle that was separated into three sections of color with different characters in them. The top green section was green with the Japanese character for courage (yuuki) written in it, the middle red section had the character for power (chikara) written in it, and the bottom blue section had the character for wisdom (chie) written in it. Finally, his head was covered with a black samurai-like helmet with a green faceplate that sported red compound eyes and mounted on his brow were gold U-shaped horns.

"You are now 'Orbs'," Hanyuu explained.

The appearance of Orbs caught everyone's attention, especially the attention of the Darkghoul and Gnol. The monster, realizing that Orbs was a threat, tossed Gnol against the wall.

"Ow!" Gnol exclaimed.

The Owl Darkghoul hissed as it prepared its claws. It then lunged forward.

"Move!" Satoshi, now Orbs, shouted as he pushed Hanyuu aside and then shot his arms up, catching the monster's claws in his hands. He then kicked out with his right leg, sending the Owl Darkghoul staggering. His gauntlets glowed and then his hands became engulfed in flames. "OK, now this is hot!" He then punched forward, slamming a flaming fist across the Darkghoul's face with enough force to send it tumbling.

The Owl Darkghoul picked itself up and charged at Orbs, slashing away with its claws. Sparks flew when the claws made contact with his armored body.

"Satoshi!" Hanyuu cried out. She was relieved when Orbs recovered and this time began to unleash a barrage of electrified punches like a pro-boxer. A forward jab sent the Darkghoul reeling back.

Orbs once again felt a rush of power and it was in his legs. He leapt and unleashed a series of kicks that slammed into the Darkghoul. One last kick sent it flying out through the hole it'd made in the wall.

"Finish it!" Hanyuu ordered.

Orbs charged at the weakened Darkghoul with a fist raised. The fist glowed, surrounded by an aura of wind that formed a drill. He swung his fist in a forward jab, drilling right through its chest.

The Darkghoul wailed before it exploded. Purple flames and a compressed explosion heralded its death, but as the flames cleared, Orbs suddenly felt himself being pelted by strange black metal coins which had animals carved on one side. Still, that wasn't part of his main concern at the moment.

"Sugei…" Orbs was awed at himself. Hanyuu then went over and removed the Orbs Driver from his waist, returning him back to normal.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Orbs was originally belong to Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin and I like to thank Chrome of letting me adopted this story, now I will like to say that I did some changes in this story and I'll do the same with chapter 2.**

**If you like Higurashi; I wrote a story about it and if you like Kamen rider I also wrote a story, you can go to my profile to check.**


End file.
